1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer device, an image forming apparatus, and a waste toner container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent image forming apparatuses generally include an intermediate transfer member to implement a function of forming a full-color image or a multiplexed image.
Such an image forming apparatus also includes a waste toner collecting mechanism to remove residual toner from the intermediate transfer member and collect it as waste toner in a waste toner bottle. The waste toner bottle is detachably attached to the image forming apparatus, and, by replacing the waste toner bottle with new one, waste toner is disposed of. The waste toner bottle need be easily positioned and attached to and detached from the image forming apparatus. It is also necessary to prevent leakage of waste toner from a portion at which the waste toner bottle is attached to the image forming apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-156946 discloses a conventional technology in which a waste toner bottle is connected to a cleaner unit by fitting a projecting portion of the cleaner unit into an intake opening of the waste toner bottle held by a waste toner bottle holding member. The projecting portion is provided on one end in the longitudinal direction of the cleaner unit that is fixed to an intermediate transfer unit and has a discharge opening through which waste toner is discharged. In this configuration, the cleaner unit 23 and the waste toner bottle make up-and-down movement in conjunction with the contact/separation movement of the intermediate transfer unit. Besides, the position of the waste toner bottle holding member is determined by an contact/separation unit for the contact/separation movement. Thus, the waste toner bottle holding member makes up-and-down movement while holding the waste toner bottle.
Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 2597333 discloses another conventional technology in which a spring is attached to a waste toner container, and a cap is attached to the end of the spring. In this configuration, when an exterior front cover of the apparatus is closed, the spring is compressed by the exterior front cover through the cap. The waste toner container is biased by the biasing force of the spring, so that the waste toner container is received by a container receiving lever, and is positioned at a predetermined location in the apparatus.
Some waste toner bottles include an agitating plate used for agitating waste toner therein, so that the waste toner bottles can be filled with collected waste toner without wasting the space therein. Such an agitating plate transports waste toner in the waste toner bottle from its intake opening toward the inside of the waste toner bottle. The agitating plate is provided for efficiently using the space of the waste toner bottle. A waste toner bottle having such an agitating plate includes an agitating shaft for driving the agitating plate that extends from the inside to the outside of the waste toner bottle. On an end of the agitating shaft is arranged an agitating gear. When the waste toner bottle is attached to an image forming apparatus, the agitating gear needs to be engaged with a main body gear provided on the main body of the image forming apparatus so that the driving force can be transmitted.
This type of waste toner bottle needs to be attached to the image forming apparatus while being positioned at least two points such as at the agitation gear and at the toner transport path joint with high accuracy. Waste toner can be transported by a screw or by reciprocating movements of an agitating plate provided to an agitating shaft. In any case, it is necessary to attach the waste toner bottle to the image forming apparatus at a plurality of points so that the driving force can be transmitted to the waste toner transporting means.
Thus, there is a need of a technology for positioning a waste toner bottle at a plurality of points, which the conventional technologies do not take into account.